Captain Planet
History Gaia, the spirit of the Earth, was awakened from a long sleep by Hoggish Greedly, who happened to be drilling above her resting chamber. Realizing that the damage was extensive Captain Planet was sent to Earth in order to settle the matter. Unfortunately, Captain Planet was cut off from his God and was forced to remain on a dying planet, where many few survived. All five of his Planeteers died when several automatic warheads, lyi ng under London, detonated causing a state of emergency. Not only did the UK fall into a nuclear mess, the whole world started a nuclear holocaust, or World War III as it is known to many. Two-hundred years later, Captain Planet recieved a message from T mentioning the start of a possible World War IV which he has quick to respond to. Captain Planet was the first to arrive on the battlefield, closely followed by Captain Britain. This was the first time they met, and would surely not be the last. Personality Captain Planet is a humourous character, often making puns and jokes when finishing his enemies. He is also very noble. He once was sent to jail for a crime he did not commit, one of the many examples of his kind heart and noble persona. After a battle, he always says 'The power is yours!' which implies the duties and responsibilities tied in with being a bad superhero like himself. He also thinks of himself as the leader of The Crapvengers, and a father-figure to Cypher. Being the oldest of the five, Captain Planet is always mentioning how the Earth used to be before the nuclear holocaust of 2012. Friendships/allies Pre-War Allies Captain Planet was noted to have six allies before The War. *'Kwame': From Ghana, Africa, now renamed Area 14. Kwame possessed the power of Earth. He had a soft spot for plant life. Growing up in a tribe in his homeland, he was at one with the land and its purpose, and did what he could to preserve it. The de facto leader of the group, he was the voice of reason that kept the Planeteers in check when the group begins to lose faith in a given situation. *'Wheeler': From North America, now renamed Area 2. Wheeler controlled the power of Fire. Wheeler was shown to be the least knowledgeable. He was the street-smart comic relief for the group who, while having his heart in the right place, tended to get himself into tight spots when acting impulsively; fittingly, he was sometimes a "hothead". He openly flirted with and tried to get closer to Linka, almost always having his advances shot down. *'Linka': From Russia, now renamed Area 15 Linka had the power of Wind. Linka closely studied bird life and, due to this, was extremely emotional when pollution harmed them. Wheeler often tried to flirt with her, and despite more often than not shooting down these advances, was shown every now and again in her own way she too possessed feelings for him. She is a master of strategy and logic, as well as a computer expert. *'Gi:' Hailing from Thailand, now renamed Area 20. Gi controlled the power of Water. Gi was a self-proclaimed marine biologist. Her compassion for sea life contributeded to the overall effort of the Planeteers' protection of animals, which became extremely emotional when pollution affected them, especially dolphins. She also often worked on the mechanical and forensic aspects for the team. Gi could also be seen wearing a gold medallion around her neck. *'Ma-Ti': From the Amazon Rainforests of Brazil, now not on the map. Ma-Ti used the power of Heart to instill caring, passion, and sympathy into the people of the world to care for the planet. He could also use this power to communicate with animals telepathically. Ma-Ti also had a pet monkey named Suchi. *'Gaia: '''She is the Spirit of Earth and sent Captain Planet to Earth just at the dawn of the 1990's. She was cut off from Captain Planet once the world nuked itself. Captain Planet saw this as both a test and a punishment for failing his promises to help Earth. '''Post-War Allies' Captain Planet has five allies after The War *'Captain Britain': Captain Britain was the first to join Captain Planet which meant that he has the strongest friendship with him. They have one major likeness, to defend the planet from another World War. *'El Buzzo': As the Mexican Buzz Lightyear he is more of a toy for Captain Planet, but as he can't act selfishly Captain Planey treats El Buzzo like a human. El Buzzo always stands on Captain Planet's shoulder after a battle, which he thinks looks iconic. *'Extraño': Captain Planet and Extraño have a close friendship, but Captain Planet didn't want to get very close to him as he has HIV. Captain Planet swore that once he and the others finished their mission, he would help Extraño defeat AIDS in whatever way he could. *'Cypher': The child of the group, Captain Planet took on a sort of farther-figure for him, teaching him how to fight and use his powers to help people. Captain Planet needed to help Cypher because he was sick, alone and cold. Cypher doesn't really have any real powers but has been noted to have semi-telepathy in which he can read others', but not the strong minded (which accounts for the entire group apart from El Buzzo, who doesn't have a brain). *'T': Not much is known about T, but it is noted by Captain Planet that he is missing an eye and is a 'crack-shot with a bow' in his own words. Powers *Weather and Climate manipulation. *Ability to generate and control the four elements (fire, earth, wind and water). *Near invincibility. *Telepathy. *Flight. *Super strength. *Super speed.